


Escapism

by PastaGuy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abovetale, Emotional Flowey (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Gift Fic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steven Universe References, Teenage Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaGuy/pseuds/PastaGuy
Summary: A gift for the wonderful fanfic writer Omoni about the relationship between Frisk and Flowey in her amazing AU Abovetale.





	Escapism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Omoni's Friskriel 100 (Abovetale Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371550) by [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni). 



> Hello there everybody! Pastaguy with a very special story. This is a gift for the wonderful Omoni and her Abovetale series. For those not in the know, Omoni is a very prolific fan fiction writer when it comes to Undertale. And her series Abovetale is probably the lengthiest Undertale I've found on here spanning multiple decades and including several fan children of some of our favorite characters. 
> 
> I've fallen in love with this AU and since it's inspired me so much with my own work I decided to write this story as a little gift to it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and Omoni if you're reading this thanking you so much for this fantastic AU.

Escapism:

Flowey stared up at the high ceiling towards the light that shined in from the large hole high above. “They’re late,” Flowey said to himself, slightly annoyed. 

Even though he didn’t have any sort of clock or anything that could tell the time, he could tell there were late by how much sunlight came in from the opening high above. He wondered if after six years they would finally break their promise.

His heart sank at the thought, their visits were the only parts of the week that was bearable to him. “If they miss one week what’s to stop them from missing more?” he sadly thought to himself with his head slightly drooping downward. 

However, his sad train of thought was broken when he suddenly heard some loud footsteps. His heart leaped knowing who they belonged to. 

He turned around and saw a determined sixteen-year-old human panting in front of them. 

“Well look who decided to show up!” he rudely shouted. “Where the heck have you been?!”

“S...sorry...I had...a big...ambassador...meeting,” she said through a couple of quick breaths. 

“Well, whatever like I care.” Flowey bluntly told her. “Anyway did you bring any books to read this week?”

Frisk looked up with wide eyes and looked down at herself. “Oh. Looks like I forgot them.” she awkwardly stammered. 

Flowey huffed, annoyed.

Frisk gave him an awkward smile. “I feel so dumb. I had the perfect book to show you too.” she sighed. “This feels like showing up to school without your book bag.” 

“I wouldn’t know I never went to school,” Flowey replied. 

“Wait really?” Frisk asked, her curiosity peaked. 

“I was homeschooled you, idiot,” he explained. “By that fluffy old lady, you live with.” 

“Oh I guess that makes sense,” Frisk thought to herself aloud.“I’m sure Toriel was a good teacher.” 

“Oh yeah, she always made Chara and I’s assignments fun,” Flowey said cheerfully. “I always got a piece of snail pie whenever I got an A on a test.” 

Flowey’s expression was cheerful for a second as he remembered the wonderful taste of the pie inside his mouth. It quickly darkened though when he saw Frisk smiling at him. 

“Anyway if you don’t have a book to read can you at least tell me what’s going on with those idiots on the surface?” he asked.

Frisk sadly sighed. “Sadly not much really happened this week except for my big meeting. But I don’t think you want to listen to me talk about monster magic rights.”

“Blegh, No! I don’t give a damn about that sort of stuff!” he exclaimed, annoyed. Flowey was actually slightly interested but he knew the personality he had put forth wouldn’t care. 

“If you don’t have anything to tell me just leave. I don’t care how long you stay,” he said with bitterness in his voice.

Frisk sighed again. She knew that she should probably just leave. No use in staying around she guessed if he didn’t want her there and she had nothing to show him. 

She started to get up putting her hands in her pockets. But when she did she felt her earbuds and phone. She then had an idea.

“How about I show you some of my music.” she suddenly suggested.

Flowey made a sour face. “Ugh why would I want to listen to your music?” he asked acting disgusted. 

“Come on Flowey I think you’ll like it and besides, I know it’s probably been a while since you’ve heard any music,” Frisk told him. 

“Besides the water dripping into here with a slight rhythmic beat to it I haven’t,” he explained. “But I’d still rather listen to that than anything you have!” 

Frisk rolled her eyes. “Let me just play a song and see if you like it,” she replied.

“Ugh fine.” Flowey sighed. “Like I care.”

Frisk smiled at him and then went to one of her playlists to pick a song. She scrolled through it until she found a song that she thought he would like. She then placed the phone onto the ground using a nearby rock to prop it up.

The music started playing from the phone’s speakers. An anime opening theme from a show that Alphys had started watching on the surface with Undyne. The one with the giant robots that ran on will power.

Flowey looked over at the phone. “Huh, I guess this isn’t too terrible.” he begrudgingly admitted. 

Frisk grinned, happy that she had found something to entertain him.

The rest of the song played until it was finished. “Want to try another one?” she asked him.

“Sure I guess,” he answered.

The two of them then started picking different pieces of music to play. Since Flowey didn’t know the names of any of the songs he would just tell Frisk he wanted to listen to an exciting song or a song with a lot of particular instrument in it. Frisk would try to best match what he wanted even if his requests were vague some of the time. 

Everything was going great between the two of them until they came to one song that is.

It was a song from a cartoon show that Frisk had watched. A show about magical beings who projected themselves from a gemstone. 

The song played as normal. It was relatively short and finished up quickly. Frisk went to go look over at Flowey like she always did when they finished a song to see his reaction.

“So what did you think Flowey-” she asked but then suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened. She saw something that shocked her when she looked over at him. She saw tears in his eyes. 

“Flowey are you okay?” Frisk asked, concerned.

“Leave me alone.” he quietly said with his head drooping downward. 

“Flowey if something is bothering you just tell me.” she calmly tried to tell him while reaching out her hand to him. 

“Shut up!” he loudly exclaimed. “Just get out of here. You’ve done enough to fulfill our dumb agreement.” 

“Just leave,” he said with anguish in his voice while looking away from her.

Frisk stared at Flowey for a second. She tried to move her hand closer to him but he just turned away more. 

She sighed. “Alright I’ll leave if that’s what you really want,” she told him. She then picked herself up from the ground. She walked over to the rock and grabbed her phone. 

She then started to walk out of the room. “Goodnight, Asriel.” she sadly told him while looking back. 

Flowey gave no response, continuing to look down at the floor. Frisk then slowly walked out of the room. 

A few moments after Frisk left Flowey looked up. He did a quick look around the room before turning his head back down. He felt so bad for pushing Frisk away like that. 

He looked up again and stared at the ceiling. He could tell that it was night time from the moonlight that shined in. 

Flowey began to think to himself. For some reason, that song she played had triggered something. He wondered why for a second but it soon became clear. 

The song she had played had caused him to cry like that because he realized that song was about him. Just like the person singing the song he wanted to escape. He wanted to be free and get out of the terrible place he was in. But he also knew that he shouldn’t show a trace of doubt. 

Because this was the life he had chosen all those years ago. He knew that this is what he deserved to be trapped here. However, as he looked up at the light shining in from the surface he couldn’t help but yearn for some Escapism.

 

__

I guess I’ll have to face

__

That in this awful place

__

I shouldn’t show a trace of doubt

__

But pulled against the grain

__

I feel a little pain

__

That I would rather do without

__

I'd rather be

__

Free, free-ee-ee, free

__

I'd rather be

__

Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free

__

Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free

__

From here


End file.
